csofandomcom-20200223-history
Craft
Craft is a system where the players can enhance weapons, assemble materials, manufacture weapons, disassemble items and paint their weapons. Weapon Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. In this section, the players are able to enhance their weapons. The weapons can be enhanced in damage, accuracy, recoil, fusillade, weight and magazine size aspects. For every enhancement, enhancement kits are required to use. Assembling materials Durability item and weapon recipe can be obtained from killing enemies during gameplay, from Battlefield Supply, or by disassembling items. They can be assembled to get more powerful durability or recipe. Manufacturing a weapon A player needs to have a weapon recipe and durability item to start a manufacture. Manufacturing a weapon will need some game points, the cost will depend on the type of Durability to be crafted. There are two support items that can be bought in Shop to increase the chance to manufacture something, commonly used along with rare weapon recipes. *Secret Method: Lucky Master Craftsman *Secret Method: Recycling Disassembling items High grade weapons, characters, costumes and other items when disassembled will result in obtaining items that are weapon recipes, durability items and shorter-duration weapons (very rare). Craft Reboot Update On 19 December 2013, craft has been rebooted in South Korea. Many new features and modifications have been made. ; Weapon recipe modification The weapon recipes have been modified totally, now called as Combat Blueprints. Instead of separating pistol, shotgun, submachine gun, assault rifle, sniper rifle and machine gun recipes, new weapon recipe included the mixed category. For example, in Weapon Recipe Set 1, some weapons obtainable are Benelli M3 and Double Barrel. The available weapons can be seen in barracks. The weapon recipes are also labelled as A, B, C, D, E and S to show their efficiency toward success assemble. ; Weapon Enhancement modification You can now either go for manual enhancement or full enhancement. The latter will use up the amount of enhancement kits available in your barracks until there is no more enhancement kits or it fully completed the enhancement capacity. Some new menus were added for user-friendly purpose. ; Item transfer Weapon recipes and durability items can be transferred to other accounts now via Craft Item Duffel Bag. ; Permanent weapon disassemble See this for more details: Second Password. Permanent weapons can be disassembled now. However, it requires a 4-digit password for every disassembly to avoid any irreversible mistakes. Painting weapons :Main article: Paint. After the 4 December 2014 update of South Korea, this feature was added. The players now can use the paint designs to decorate their own cool weapons. Craft Materials Combat Blueprint= Combat Blueprint is needed to manufacture a weapon. There are various classes of blueprint that yields different type of weapons. Manufacturing with Grade S Blueprints have 0% chance of failure. The Grade A have high chance to get a successful manufacture, followed by B, C, D and E. ; Common ; Special |-| Durability Material= They can be obtained through roulette, by killing enemies or by disassembling weapons. The weapons crafted have various duration depending on which durability material is used. |-| Secrets= These items can be used in craft to either increase the success percentage or recycle the craft items should the craft fail. |-| Perfect Pick Recipe= Craft Tutorial : This section is only available in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. tutorial_make_bg_01.png|Durables and Blueprints allow you to Craft new and powerful weapons. tutorial_make_bg_02.png|Select your Durable and Blueprint to begin. Highlight the Blueprint to see what weapons it may Craft. tutorial_make_bg_03.png|Once you are ready, press the button. tutorial_make_bg_04.png|A higher quality of Blueprint (S, A, B, etc.), means a better success rate for Crafting. The crafted weapon's expiration date is determined by what Durables are used. Achievement ; Honor mission Gallery File:Craft_reboot_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Craft_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Durability_assemble.png|Assembling durability items File:Recipes_assemble.png|Assembling weapon recipes File:Crafting.png|Manufacturing weapons File:Disassembling.png|Disassembling weapons Dissassemble result.png|Disassemble result success.jpg|Succeeded to manufacture weapon Snapshot_20140107_2124180.jpg|Disassembling permanent weapon Snapshot_20140108_1937100.jpg|Assemble 3 90-Days durabilities to get one Permanent durability zs_deadend_20140125_1804210.jpg|Notice when a player got permanent weapon from crafting Craft Reboot Update II After the Free Update of South Korea, there are several changes to the Craft sytem: *Manufacturing and processing speed are improved when combined. *No fees required when assembling or disassembling items. *Changed contents of each Combat Blueprint. *Items expiry dates can be extended by using the Duration Extender. *If the duration of an item exceeds 1000 days, it can be made permanent. *Introduced Perfect Pick Recipe item. Update 26 February 2015 assemble show chance.png|Show percentage of success blank blueprint.png|Auto-find possible blueprints and durables to manufacture random blueprint durable.png|Auto-find possible materials to combine randomblueprint disassemble.png|New UI reassemble.png|Reassemble weapon stats autoshow.png|Graphical show of available weapons from the blueprint streamline manufacture poster korea.png|South Korea poster Trivia *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies and Vietnam region, there is a very low chance of crafting failure, compared to other regions, due to the fact that the Secret Method items were removed in those regions. *After the 26 February 2015 update of South Korea, the Special Blueprints and Components were removed. *Since its debut in December 2014, this system has stopped its update in December 2016. However, the system is still available to use. Category:Gameplay